My First Love
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Cinta pertama Petra Rall datang, Rivaille. Tapi Rivaille tidak sendirian, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, yaitu Mikasa. Apa yang akan Petra lakukan ? Apakah dia akan menyerah untuk cinta pertamanya ? [Oneshoot/PetraxLevi/Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama/Don't like? Don't read./RnR ?]


Heiyaa~ Yuuko-chan kembali xD

Maaf diriku menghilang sejak April.. *sembah sujud*

Nah, sekarang fiction Levi x Petra dulu deh~

Oneshoot ! Happy reading~

.

.

My First Love

.

.

Petra Rall melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki perpustakaan –tempat yang ia sukai sejak masuk SMA ini –SMA Takajou. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna coklat tertiup angin begitu ia memilih buku-buku yang akan dibacanya dan duduk di bangku paling ujung yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Kau sering sekali kemari, Petra !" Sambut Hanji begitu ia melintas ke tempat yang diduduki oleh Petra. Kacamata minusnya yang tebal sempat merosot beberapa sentimeter dari batang hidungnya, Hanji langsung membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Petra.

"Ha-Hanji-san.. Yah, aku suka sekali buku, setidaknya aku punya kegiatan seusai pulang sekolah," Petra hanya terkekeh pelan sambil melirik Hanji sekilas lalu melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Oh, ya ? Baiklah, aku pulang dulu- eeeh, bangku yang kau duduki itu bukannya bangku 'dia' ?" Hanji menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada Petra sambil menunjuk bangku itu.

"Ah, benar, ini bangku 'dia', tapi kurasa orangnya tidak datang hari ini.."

"Kau kecewa ?"

"Ti-tidak, kok ! Lagipula selama ini aku belum punya pacar ataupun cinta pertama atau juga orang yang kusukai !" Kedua pipi Petra memerah dan ia langsung berbalik membalas tatapan Hanji dengan kesal.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begituuu~"

Hanji menghilang dari balik pintu perpustakaan. Petra menghela nafas lega.

"_A-aku hanya kemari karena aku suka buku..dan ini tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca buku !"_ Batinnya.

Padahal Petra tidak hanya menyukai buku, tapi dia juga suka..

"Kau kemari lagi hari ini, Bocah ?"

Orang ini.

Kepala Petra langsung mendongak ke arah asal suara tersebut, "Ri-Rivaille-senpai..," kedua mata petra membelalak sambil menyebutkan nama pemuda yang baru saja tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyerobot tempat duduk kesukaanku, Petra Rall," lanjut Rivaille sambil memicingkan mata, "Pindah, aku mau duduk disini."

Petra terpaku untuk beberapa detik memandangi wajah Rivaille, lalu bangkit berdiri sambil mengambil buku-bukunya, "Ma-maaf, Rivaille-senpai, aku akan pindah sekarang ! A-aku kira senpai tidak akan datang hari ini.."

Rivaille langsung duduk dan meletakan novel sejarah tebal favoritnya di meja, lalu membacanya tanpa suara sementara Petra pindah ke bangku tidak jauh dari Rivaille.

"_Rivaille-senpai..,"_ Petra melirik Rivaille dari balik bukunya dan tiba-tiba saja teringat bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bertemu –dan bagaimana Rivaille membuatnya jatuh hati.

.

.

Saat itu Petra baru kelas 1 dan Rivaille adalah kakak kelasnya yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Petra yang sedang mengelilingi sekolah barunya dengan teman satu SMPnya, Sasha, tidak sengaja melewati perpustakaan dan melihat kedalam dari balik kaca yang terpasang di pintu.

Tiba-tiba saja saat itu Rivaille muncul, "Minggir, Anak Baru, aku mau masuk," sahutnya.

Lalu Petra segera menyingkir dan meminta maaf, "Maaf, maaf, aku penasaran dengan perpustakaan ini-"

"Aku tidak bertanya, kalau kau penasaran, masuk saja.."

Lalu Rivaille masuk sambil mencangklong tasnya.

"_Ke-ketus sekali,"_ pikir Petra, lalu ujung matanya tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh ke lantai –kartu pelajar.

"A-aduh, sepertinya ini milik orang tadi.. E-ehm, Rivaille..," gumamnya sambil memungut benda itu dan membaca nama yang tertera disana.

"Itu punya siapa ?" Tanya Sasha sambil memandangi wajah Petra dan benda yang dipegangnya secara bergantian.

"Ta-tadi milik orang yang baru saja masuk ke perpustakaan.. Tapi dia ketus sekali.. A-aku jadi takut mengembalikannya.."

"Masuk saja, sekalian melihat-lihat !" Tanpa pikir panjang Sasha masuk kedalam perpustakaan sambil 'menyeret' Petra.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasha ! Aku-"

"Sssh ! Jangan berisik. Ini perpustakaan." Ujar Mikasa, kakak kelasnya yang merupakan anggota pengurus perpustakaan sambil mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Ma-maaf..," Petra langsung menutup mulutnya dan berjalan di sebelah Sasha.

"Jadi.. Mana orangnya ? Mana si pemilik kartu itu ?" Tanya Sasha.

"Sebentar.. Aku cari dulu.. Aku hanya melihat wajahnya sekilas.."

"Fotonya 'kan terpampang di kartu itu juga !"

"Oiya, benar.. Ayo, kita cari.."

Sasha lalu melihat sekeliling, "Wuaaah aku tidak mau berada disini ! Baru sebentar saja aku sudah merasa bosan ! Buku semua ! Aku lebih senang berada di tempat yang banyak makanan ! Petra, aku serahkan saja sendiri ! Aku tunggu kau di kantin," baru saja beberapa menit berada di dalam perpustakaan, Sasha langsung meracau tidak karuan dan melesat keluar –meninggalkan Petra sendiran.

"E-EEEH ?!"

"Ssshh ! Kau ini berisik sekali !" Mikasa lagi-lagi menegurnya. Petra mengangguk cepat.

"_Rasanya aku juga ingin cepat keluar dari sini.."_

Petra kemudian memulai pencariannya dari satu sudut perpustakaan ke satu sudut lain.

Tidak banyak pembaca di perpustakaan itu, padahal bukunya terhitung lengkap dan perpustakaannya besar untuk ukuran sekolah.

Sambil mencari, Petra juga mengambil beberapa buku yang ia rasa menarik untuk ia pinjam dan baca di rumah.. sampai ia menemukan Rivaille di ujung bangku untuk pembaca perpustakaan. Tempatnya sangat strategis dan sejuk karena berada di dekat jendela.

"Nah, itu dia.. Ri-Rivaille..," bisiknya pelan, lalu Petra langsung mendekatinya tanpa pikir panjang.

"A-anu.. Rivaille..um, Rivaille-senpai, kurasa ini milikmu," ucapnya terbata-bata dengan suara yang kecil sampai sulit didengar.

"Hah ? Apa maumu ?" Rivaille yang tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Petra hanya mendongakan kepala sekilas untuk menatapnya.

"Ini.. Kartu pelajarmu terjatuh..," Petra buru-buru menyerahkan benda yang ia temukan di depan perpustakaan tersebut kepada Rivaille.

"Ah, benar, ini milikku," Rivaille langsung mengambil dan menyimpannya di tas, "Apa benar ini terjatuh ? Atau kau yang mencurinya ?"

Petra langsung merasa kesal, "Ma-mana mungkin aku mencurinya !"

"_Sudah untung mau kukembalikan.."_

Melihat Petra menggerutu, Rivaille langsung memasang senyum seolah meledek, "Aku hanya bercanda, Bocah. Nah, terimakasih, sekarang aku mau melanjutkan bacaanku, pergilah."

Petra pun membalikan badannya dan langsung menuju meja peminjaman buku.

"_Apa-apaan.. Ke-kenapa aku berdebar-debar saat melihat Rivaille-senpai tersenyum begitu.. Ta-tapi itu senyum meledek.. A-aku ini kenapa.."_

"Cepatlah, kau mau pinjam buku apa ?" Mikasa menyadarkan Petra dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, maaf.. Semua ini," Petra langsung menyodorkan segunung buku yang akan ia pinjam pada Mikasa.

"..kau benar-benar suka membaca, ya ?"

.

.

Petra mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam ke halaman buku, "Kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia..," gumamnya.

"Memikirkan siapa ?"

"E-EH ?!"

Petra langsung menyingkirkan buku dari wajahnya dan mendapati Rivaille duduk di bangku di hadapannya –berpindah dari tempat semula.

"Shh ! Ini perpustakaan," Rivaille memperingatinya.

"Ma-maaf.. Aku kaget tiba-tiba Rivaille-senpai pindah duduk kemari.."

"Terserah aku, kan ?"

"I-iya, kok..," Petra tersenyum simpul dengan perempatan yang muncul di dahinya karena kesal, _"Dia memang..menyebalkan.."_

"Jadi..," Rivaille menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Kau memikirkan siapa ?"

"Ke-kenapa ?" Petra merasakan jantungnya dipompa sekencang mungkin oleh Tuhan sampai-sampai suara degupannya terdengar keluar.

"Karena aku ingin tahu. Cepat jawab, Bocah."

Petra meneguk ludah dan mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"A-aku.."

"Rivaille."

Kalimat yang baru saja Petra ingin ucapkan langsung serasa tertelan kembali saat Mikasa muncul dan memanggil Rivaille.

"Ada apa, Mikasa ?" Rivaille langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang, sepertinya pekerjaanku sudah selesai di perpustakaan.. Petra Rall, kalau kau mau pinjam buku, cepatlah, tinggal kau yang membaca disini," Mikasa menatap Petra dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bu-bukannya Rivaille-senpai-"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku kemari hampir setiap hari karena pulang bersama dia," jelas Rivaille sambil menunjuk Mikasa, "Aku sekedar mengunggui dia."

Saat itu juga hati Petra terbelah jadi dua kemudian lapuk berkeping-keping.

"_Jadi..mereka pacaran ?"_

Petra terdiam dan memandangi buku-buku yang ada di mejanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Petra Rall ? Kau akan meminjam buku atau tidak ?" Ulang Mikasa.

"Tidak untuk hari ini," Petra langsung memasang senyum palsu dan mencangklong tasnya –secepat mungkin ingin kabur dari perpustakaan.

"A-aku pulang duluan, ya, Rivaille-senpai dan Mikasa-senpai.."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Bocah," timpal Rivaille.

DEG !

Petra merasakan kedua pipinya memanas begitu ia mendengar ucapan Rivaille di ambang pintu.

"_Bo-bodoooh ! Petra, kau harus lupakan dia ! Harus !"_ Petra memaki dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan pergi.

Sesampainya ia di rumah, Petra langsung membaringkan badannya di ranjang sambil menangis sepuasnya, "Aku tidak tahu..hiks..ka-kalau Rivaille-senpai sudah punya pacar..d-dan orang itu..hiks..ternyata Mikasa-senpaaai..ke-kenapa aku tidak sadaaar !" Isaknya sambil membenamkan wajah ke bantal.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Petra datang ke sekolah dengan tidak semangat. Matanya sedikit bengkak dan wajahnya pucat karena kurang tidur.

"Ka-kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sasha begitu temannya itu muncul.

"Aku..hanya sedikit tidak enak badan," ucap Petra sambil memegangi dahinya sendiri.

"Aha, kalau begitu kau harus banyak makan sepertiku !" Sasha tersenyum meyakinkan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Petra.

Petra hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum geli.

Pelajaran hari itu berlalu tanpa ada artinya di benak Petra. Hanya lalu-lalang tanpa ada yang benar-benar tersangkut di otaknya.

Biasanya sepulang sekolah Petra akan langsung mampir ke perpustakaan dan membaca atau meminjam beberapa buku, tapi, hari ini tidak.

Ia hanya mengurung diri di kelas sambil menyalin catatan Sasha.

"Kau melamun saja, sih, saat sensei menjelaskan.. Memangnya ada apa, Petra ?" Tanya Sasha sambil mengunyah roti yang ia beli di kantin.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kubilang aku hanya sedikit sakit.."

"Hoo.. Beruntunglah aku kali ini mencatat dan mau menemanimu menyalin sepulang sekolah.. Kita hanya tinggal berdua tahu ! Yang lain sudah pulang duluan !" Ujar Sasha.

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai.."

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja, sih, bukuku ke rumahmu ? Kan bisa kau kembalikan besok.. Biasanya kau ke perpustakaan saat ini.."

Petra terdiam membatu.

"Aku tidak ma-"

KREET !

Suara pintu kelas dibuka secara kasar mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Petra Rall ada ?"

Sasha dan Petra langsung memandangi satu sama lain ketika melihat Mikasa berdiri di depan mereka sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ada apa, Mikasa-sen-"

"Jangan dekati Rivaille seperti kemarin lagi."

"..apa ?"

Petra tersentak saat Mikasa langsung memberitahukan permasalahannya di depannya dan Sasha.

"Aku tidak suka. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mendekati pacar milik orang lain, kan ?" Mikasa memicingkan kedua matanya, "Apa niatmu ? Merebutnya ? Hari ini kau tidak datang dan Rivaille tiba-tiba saja menanyakan "Dimana Bocah itu ?" padaku, kau pikir aku senang ?"

"A-aku sama sekali-"

"Camkan itu, Petra Rall." Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Mikasa pergi setelah mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Petra –memberi isyarat agar ia benar-benar menaati keinginannya.

"A-apa-apaan tadi itu ?" Sasha mulai bicara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.."

"Ha, sudah kuduga kau ada apa-apanya dengan perpustakaanmu itu.."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasha ?" Petra melirik ke arahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu berkata, "Aku tidak macam-macam, kok, disana !"

"Kau menyukai seseorang, kan ? Tadi Mikasa-senpai menyebutkan "Rivaille", apa dia yang kau suka ?"

Petra terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Iya.. A-aku suka..," tanpa sadar matanya memanas dan air mata segera berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya, "Aku suka.. Rivaille-senpai.."

"Astaga, Pe-Petra, jangan menangis !" Sasha terkejut saat melihat temannya itu menangis karena ucapannya dan ia langsung mengelap bulir-bulir air mata Petra dengan sapu tangannya, "Maaf, maaf, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.."

"Bukan begitu.."

"Eh ?"

"Aku harus melupakan Rivaille-senpai.. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan dari ucapan Mikasa-senpai tadi ? Rivaille-senpai itu pacarnya," Petra merasakan dadanya terasa agak lega setelah memberitahu Sasha akan perasaannya.

Kemudian Petra menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami kemarin sore di perpustakaan –bagaimana tiba-tiba Rivaille berpindah duduk dan menanyakan siapa yang tadi ia pikirkan dan bagaimana Petra menangis di rumahnya sampai tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena perasaannya yang membeludak.

.

.

Setelah 'sesi curhat' Petra yang panjang dan diselingi air mata yang membanjiri, akhirnya Petra dan Sasha berniat pulang karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

"Terimakasih, Sasha, " ujar Petra begitu mereka melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak masalah, itulah gunanya teman, tapi kalau boleh tolong traktir aku besok, ya !" Sasha mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa, Petra hanya menangguk pelan dan menghela nafas pendek melihat kelakuan temannya yang sangat senang makan itu.

"Petra Rall !"

Sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pundak kanan Petra, membuatnya langsung berbalik dan melihat ke belakang.

"_Rivaille-senpai ?!"_ Petra merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat sampai ia hanya bisa mematung tanpa ada keluar suara.

"Pe-Petra, katakana sesuatu, dong !" Bisik Sasha sambil menyikut pinggang Petra.

"A-aduh !" Petra meringis perlahan, "Y-ya.. Ada apa, Rivaille-senpai ?" Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya keluar lagi. Matanya sudah cukup perih sejak kemarin. Air matanya tidak boleh keluar lagi. Cukup !

"Kemana kau hari ini ?" Tanya Rivaille tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Aku menyalin buku catatan Sasha di ruang kelas.."

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja ke perpustakaan dan menyalinnya disana ?"

"A-aku-"

"Atau kau bawa saja ke rumah agar bisa mampir ke perpustakaan ?"

"A-anu.. Me-memangnya kenapa ?"

Petra dan Rivaille saling pandang tanpa suara untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Rivaille menjawab, "Rasanya aneh kalau kau tidak datang, Bocah."

DEG DEG DEG !

Petra tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi, ia merasa senang sekali karena Rivaille ternyata memperhatikannya selama ini..tapi..

"Be-begitu, ya ?" Petra menundukan kepalanya dan mengingat-ingat ucapan Mikasa, "Tapi..aku tidak bisa ke perpustakaan dulu untuk sekarang ini.."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak bisa !"

Tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi dan ia agak 'membentak' Rivaille saat itu.

"..baiklah," Rivaille menangguk malas dan melewati Sasha dan Petra tanpa satu patah kata lagi.

Petra merasakan perasaannya kacau sekali.

Ia tidak ingin Rivaille membencinya. Tidak sama sekali !

"Kurasa kau harus mengejarnya..," bisik Sasha sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Petra, tapi yang ditepuk sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Tidak.. Biarkan saja..aku sudah menyerah untuk dia, kok..," Petra berjalan keluar dari sekolah mendahului Sasha sambil memegangi dadanya yang kembali terasa sesak.

"_Rivaille-senpai.. Aku harus bagaimana lagi ?"_

Jauh dari posisi Petra sekarang ini, Rivaille tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di taman dekat sekolah. Ia menghela nafas lelah sambil melajukan jari-jari tangannya menyisir rambut hitam pendeknya ke belakang agar tidak menutupi pandangan matanya.

Hari itu ia tidak pulang bersama Mikasa karena gadis itu berkata kalau ia masih ada urusan dengan anggota pengurus perpustakaan lainnya.

Dan ia merasa biasa saja.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan adanya perasaan sayang atau cinta lagi pada Mikasa –semuanya terasa hampa dan datar setiap harinya. Ia sudah tidak ingin bersamanya. Mungkin.

"_Petra Rall.."_

Rivaille menepuk dahinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba saja nama itu terlintas di kepalanya.

"_Apa dia membenciku ? Apa dia..ah, masa bodoh.."_

Ia sendiri tidak yakin pada perasaannya untuk Petra.

Apa perasaan suka ?

Apa hanya perasaan biasa pada teman ?

Lho ? Apa benar hanya sekedar perasaan teman ?

Rivaille sejenak bergulat dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Rivaille bodoh ! BODOH !" Pekiknya sambil berdiri sampai-sampai beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan sempat menghentikan langkah dan menatapnya kebingungan.

"..apa kalian lihat-lihat ?" Geramnya sambil kembali duduk dan membuka halaman buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan secara acak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan benda itu karena ia merasa agak malu juga.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pertemuan terakhir Petra dan Rivaille di gerbang sekolah itu. Petra merasa dirinya semakin sakit setiap hari karena insomnia yang dideritanya setiap malam. Ada cekungan hitam dibawah matanya yang menandakan kalau ia kurang tidur. Sasha mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya, tapi Petra selalu berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"..Petra, kau sakit ?" Kali ini Eren –yang menjabat menjadi ketua di kelasnya yang bertanya, tapi hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala lemas oleh Petra.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan ada tes tengah semester, kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya jangan sekolah dulu," lanjut Eren.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Eren, percayalah padaku.."

"Petra sakit !" Timpal Sasha dengan raut wajah kesal, "Jangan berbohong pada kami, Petra ! Ayo, kita ke UKS ! Kau istirahat saja dulu disana !"

"Iya, ayo, Petra, aku akan melapor pada guru kalau kau sa-"

"Aku tidak sakit !" Petra menyela kalimat Eren dan menggelengkan kepala sekali lagi, "Sudahlah, teman-teman.. Aku baik-baik saja, aku sehat.."

"Sehat ? Kau seperti panda ! Lihat matamu ! Seperti mata panda, kan ?" Elak Sasha sambil menunjuk kedua mata Petra bergantian.

"Aku baik-baik sa.."

BRUGH !

Tubuh Petra kehilangan kontrol dan jatuh, untung saja Eren langsung menangkapnya.

"Di-dia pingsan.. Ayo, Sasha.. Kita bawa dia ke UKS.."

"I-iya.."

Mereka berdua pun mulai membopong Petra yang pingsan ke UKS.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka ke UKS –yang ternyata terasa sangat jauh dari kelas mereka, Sasha dan Eren bertemu dengan Rivaille.

"_Petra ?"_ Pikirnya begitu ia melihat gadis yang pingsan itu.

"Ri-Rivaille-senpai !" Panggil Sasha secara reflek, Eren hanya meliriknya dengan kebingungan.

"Ri-Rivaille-senpai, tolong ! Petra sakit, dia tiba-tiba pingsan dan kami sudah lelah membopongya.. Setidaknya gantikan aku !" Pinta Sasha tanpa malu-malu.

"O-oi, Sasha !"

"Berani sekali kau menyuruhku, Bocah.. Kemarikan dia," tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rivaille menyerobot dan langsung menggendong tubuh Petra ala _bridal style_, "Biar aku yang membawanya sendirian ke UKS, kalian izin saja ke kantor guru."

"Tu-tunggu dulu ! Senpai, aku ketua kelasnya, biarkan aku saja yang-"

"Ayo, Eren, kita pergi !" Sasha mengait lengan Eren dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasha ?!"

"Nanti kuberitahu persoalannya di kantor guru, deh.."

.

.

Rivaille memandangi wajah Petra yang tertidur pulas di ranjang UKS sambil duduk di bangku di dekatnya. Rasanya dia menyesal sekali karena Petra sakit.. eh, tunggu ! Kenapa ?

Rivaille tersenyum meledek pada dirinya sendiri, toh, ternyata dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada Petra.

Ia memang menyukai gadis penyuka buku –tidak jauh halnya dengan Mikasa yang merupakan petugas perpustakaan.

Tapi Petra berbeda.

Ada aura menyenangkan dan hangat yang ia terima begitu Petra bicara dengannya, tidak dingin seperti Mikasa.

"_Bagaimana ini, Rivaille ?"_ Batinnya.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja mata Petra terbuka perlahan.

"Kau sudah sadar, Bocah ?" Tanya Rivaille dengan agak pelan.

"..Ri..vaille..senpai ?"

"Kau pingsan tadi.. Kedua bocah teman sekelasmu itu kewalahan membopongmu, jadi aku yang membawamu kemari," jelas Rivaille.

"Ma-maaf ! Aku merepotkanmu ! Maaf !" Petra langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan meminta maaf pada Rivaille berulang-ulang.

"Hentikan, sudah kau tidak perlu minta maaf.."

"Maaf, maaf.. Aku seharusnya tidak-"

"Sudahlah ! Ini karena aku menyukaimu, Petra Rall !"

"Eh ?"

Petra langsung merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan memerah hebat.

Rivaille menyukainya ?! Dan lagi.. tadi dia memanggilnya "Petra Rall" ! Bukan "Bocah" seperti biasanya !

"Senpai..bercanda..kan ?"

"Tidak, Bodoh."

"Ta-tapi..Mikasa-senpai.."

"Aku akan memutuskannya.. Aku sudah lama ingin memutuskannya.."

"Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat lagi saja, aku mau kembali ke kelas karena kau sudah sadar," Rivaille bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu UKS.

"AKU MENYUKAI SENPAI ! AKU SANGAAAT MENYUKAIMU !" Pekik Petra yang hampir terdengar seperti teriakan.

Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Petra dari balik pundaknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ia tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Petra sendirian.

"_Ja..jadi ? Apa hubunganku dengan Rivaille-senpai sekarang ini ? A-apa aku.. Tidak ! Tidak, Petra Rall.. Kau bukan pacarnya.. Kau.. Belum.. Ta-tapi.. Tidak ada yang menjamin kalau ia akan putus dengan Mikasa-senpai.. Bagaimana kalau.. Mikasa-senpai marah dan menyebutku perusak hubungan oranglain ? Aku..,"_ Petra memangku dagunya sambil memikirkan semua hal-hal membingungkan itu.

Sementara itu Rivaille sebenarnya tidak kembali ke kelas. Tapi ia menemui Mikasa di lapangan belakang sekolah.

Dia sudah memutuskan akan bicara dengan Mikasa tadi malam di sebuah pesan singkat.

Rivaille merasakan hatinya agak tidak tega pada Mikasa.

Selama ini dia belum pernah berbuat kesalahan padanya –hanya perlakuannya yang seperti acuh tak acuh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Rivaille," sahut Mikasa begitu melihat pacarnya itu datang, "Apa yang akan kau bicarakan ? Apa ada masa-"

"Aku ingin kita putus."

"..apa ?"

Kedua mata Mikasa membesar seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja Rivaille katakan –dan ia harap ia salah dengar.

"Aku ingin kita putus, Mikasa," ulang Rivaille dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi padamu dan..aku menyukai orang lain."

"Petra Rall ?" Tebak Mikasa tepat pada sasaran, Rivaille hanya terdiam dan membuang muka darinya.

"Sudah kuduga.."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Padahal bocah itu sudah kuperingatkan agar jangan dekat-dekat lagi denganmu," Mikasa tersenyum tapi senyumnya itu penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Kau bilang apa pada Petra ?!" Rivaille melangkah mendekat pada Mikasa dengan ekspresi gusar.

"Aku bilang kalau aku tidak suka melihatmu dengannya di perpustakaan ! Aku tidak suka ! Wajar kalau aku tidak suka, kan ? Aku ini pacarmu !" Mikasa membentaknya sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku..," Rivaille mendengus pelan, "Aku ingin putus denganmu, sekarang juga.."

PLAK !

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Rivaille.

"Mi..Mikasa.."

"Kau.. Kau jahat.."

Baru pertama kali ini Rivaille melihat Mikasa yang selalu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti menangis di hadapannya.

Mikasa mengigit bibirnya dan terisak pelan.

"K-kau..hiks..jahat..Rivaille.."

"Mikasa.."

"KAU JAHAT !" Mikasa mendorong pundak pemuda itu lalu melangkah pergi dengan cepat.

Rivaille hanya terdiam dan mengelus pipi kanannya yang merah akibat tamparan Mikasa.

"Cih," gumamnya.

Tapi.. semuanya sudah selesai, bukan ?

.

.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana dengan waktumu dengan Rivaille-senpai di UKS ?" Tanya Sasha dengan jahil saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama lagi.

"A-apa, sih ? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok !"

"Oiya, aku memberitahu Eren soal kau suka padanya."

"APAAA ?!"

"Soalnya kalau tidak begitu, dia akan bersikeras mengantarmu ke UKS dan kau tidak akan bisa berduaan dengan Rivaille-senpaimu~"

"Bo-bodoooh !"

"Kau sudah bilang terimakasih padanya ?"

"E-eh.. Belum.. Benar juga ! A-aku duluan, ya, Sasha !" Petra menepuk dahinya pelan dan mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasha.

"_Ia pasti masih ada di perpustakaan.. biasanya.."_

Baru saja saat ia akan berbelok ke perpustakaan, seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya sampai mereka berdua terjatuh.

"A-aduh, sakit !" Pekik orang itu.

"Maaf, maaf ! ..Mi-Mikasa-senpai.."

"E-eh ?"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Petra melihat bekas air mata yang belum kering di pipi Mikasa.

"Maaf, Senpai !"

"..minggir. Menyingkir dariku." Perintah Mikasa dengan ketus.

"A-anu, tapi-"

"MINGGIR !"

Mikasa dengan kasar mendorong Petra lalu bangkit berdiri dan melesat pergi.

"..Mikasa-senpai..," gumamnya pelan.

Belum selesai dengan kebingungannya akan kenapa Mikasa menangis, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyentil telinganya.

"Jangan halangi jalanku, Bocah."

Petra langsung menoleh kebelakang dan merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang seperti dulu.

"Rivaille-senpai.."

"Ada apa, Bocah ? Jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

Petra menjadi mengerti semuanya saat melihat bekas tamparan di pipi Rivaille.

"..Rivaille-senpai memutuskan Mikasa-senpai ?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja."

"Ke-kenapa ?"

"Apa harus kuulangi ? Aku menyukaimu."

Petra ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan saat itu juga, tapi hati kecilnya merasa khawatir pada Mikasa.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Mikasa, dia gadis yang kuat, dia tidak rapuh.. Mikasa pasti akan pulih cepat atau lambat," tegur Rivaille seolah dapat membaca pikiran Petra.

"..ja-jadi ?"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku ?"

Dengan cepat Petra mengangguk dan memeluk Rivaille sambil menangis gembira.

"Aku ingin kau kembali sering membaca di perpustakaan," lirih Rivaille sambil membalas pelukan Petra.

.

.

_Perpustakaan menjadi tempat spesial untuk Petra._

_Tidak hanya karena buku-buku yang terdapat di dalamnya._

_Tidak hanya karena tempatnya strategis dan nyaman._

_Tapi juga karena Rivaille –cinta pertamanya.._

_._

_._

The End

_._

_._

Jiaaah.. gombal banget iya gak ? *elus dahi*

Tapi sudah lama aku suka pair Rivaille x Petra, jadi..yah.. niatlah bikin fiction ini teehee x")

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
